Analyse:Shintoismus im Prinzessin Mononoke
Der ismus ist ein wichtiger Aspekt in Prinzessin Mononoke. Im Film erscheinen vielerlei Kamis, aber sie sind nicht immer als Geister zu verstehen. Denn einige von ihnen sind Gottheiten wie z. B. der Waldgott. In diesem Artikel wird der Shintōismus im Film thematisiert und die Natur der Kamis näher beleuchtet. Identität Der Shintōismus ist keineswegs eine starre Religion, sondern den wechselnden Änderungen in der japanischen Gesellschaft unterworfen. So kam er in Berührung mit anderen Religionen und übernahm von ihnen neue Elemente. Grob gefasst ist der Shintōismus eine Mischung aus heimischen Naturreligionen, Buddhismus und Konfuzianismus, die sich auch im Film widerspiegeln - insbesondere im Waldgott. In Miyazakis Filmen kommen auch Elemente aus dem Hinduismus vorFür die Begriffe schlage im Wikipedia nach.. Buddhismus und Shintōismus sind in Japan kaum voneinander zu unterschieden. Die wichtigsten Merkmale des Shintōismus' sind e, -Tore, -Seile und weiße -Papiere. Die Kamis 200px|right 200px|right Kamis werden meist als Geistwesen bezeichnet, weil sie oft unsichtbar sind. Zu den Kamis gehören Baumgeister, Gottheiten, verstorbene Seelen und Naturphänomene. Auch ausländische Götter, wie z. B. Buddha, werden als Kami bezeichnet. Die Kamis können sich in die Lage der Menschen hineinversetzen und können auch menschliche Emotionen zeigen. Mehr zum Thema siehe Kami. Filme von Hayao Miyazaki sind keine Nacherzählungen japanischer Märchen. Er bedient sich vielmehr verschiedener Elemente aus dem Shintōismus, um Probleme zu benennen und darzustellenD. Chute, ‘Organic Machine: The world of Hayao Miyazaki’ in Film Comment, vol. 34 (6), November/December, 1997:64. Im Film kann man die Kamis in folgende Gruppen unterteilen: *Dämonen *Geister **Baumgeister *Gottheit **Waldgott **Tiergötter ( ) ***Moro ***Nago ***Okkoto *Ehrfürchtige Tiere **Wölfe **Wildschweine **Shoujous Dämonen sind von Hass getriebene Kamis. Im Japanischen heißen sie Tatarigami, was verfluchter Kami bedeutet. Erst durch den Hass werden Kamis zu Dämonen. Die Eisenhütte heißt im Japanischen Tatara und klingt dem Wort tatari sehr ähnlich. Zu den Geistern gehören hauptsächlich Schutzgeister, die oft als Dousojin-Statuen dargestellt werden. Die Baumgeister repräsentieren nicht nur den Zustand des Waldes, sondern auch den der Natur. Die Baumgeister sind unschuldige Wesen, aber leiden sehr unter der Waldrodung durch die MenschenInterview mit Hayao Miyazaki in Hammel 1999. Gottheiten sind „unsterbliche“ Kamis und verfügen über naturbeeinflussende Kräfte. So bestimmt der Waldgott über Leben und Tod. Tiergötter und Menschen können zu Gottheiten aufsteigen wie z. B. Buddha. Tiergötter sind Tiere, die deutlich größer sind als ihre gewöhnlichen Artgenossen. Sie werden auch als bezeichnet. Wie Tiere können sie sich durch Paarung fortpflanzen. Haben ein Tiergott und ein gewöhnliches Tier Nachkommen, werden ihre Nachkommen ab gewissem Alter als Tiergötter bezeichnet. Denn die Nachkommen verfügen über die Erbinformationen von ihrem Kami-Mutter oder -Vater und sind so größer als ihre gewöhnliche Artgenossen. In der japanische Mythologie gibt es AusnahmenDie Ausnahme kommen hauptsächlich bei der Kami-Mensch-Beziehung vor. Es bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass zwischen Kami und Mensch kein Kami-Kinder geboren werden können., aber in der Regel sind sie Kamis. Tierkamis werden von Menschen gefürchtet, aber zwischen ihnen reiben Konflikte, welche als Tatari bezeichnet werden. Die Menschen haben ihre Wurzeln vergessen, was zum Wertewandel kam. So töten sie die Tiere und roden den Wald. Oya-Ko - Die Liebe zur Natur 200px|right Das Verständnis nachhaltig mit Ressourcen umzugehen und Kamis zu verehren, wurde in der geprägt (10.000 - 300 v.Chr.). In Norinagas Schrift wurden Kamis wie folgt definiert: Die Gottheiten des Himmels und der Erde, die in alten Schriften erwähnt werden und in Schreinen verehrt werden; und alle Lebewesen, nicht nur der Mensch alleinHier sind verstorbene Seelen gemeint, sondern auch Dinge wie Vögel, Tiere, Grass, Meer, Berge und Vieles; jedes Ding, die übernatürlich und ehrfürchtig sindEhrfürchtige Dinge müssen nicht zwingend dem Menschen nützlich sein und werden nicht nur an ihre Größe wie Reichtum, Macht oder Verdienst gemessen, heißen Kamis''Frei übersetzt aus Matsumoto 1970:84, Norinaga, S. Matsumoto (1970) Moto-ori Norinaga: 1730–1801. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press.. Nach diesem Verständnis werden die Ahnen und Kamis verehrt - Nach den Werten Vertrautheit und Wohlwollen. Die Kamis werden verehrt und nicht gefürchtet. Dieses Verhältnis wird auch als ''Oya-Ko bezeichnetMatsumoto 1970:115W. Bunce, Religions in Japan: Buddhism, Shinto, Christianity. Rutland, Vermont and Tokyo: Charles E. Tuttle, 1955:112S. Picken (1994) Essentials of Shinto: An analytical guide to principal teachings (eng.). Connecticut & London: Greenwood Press.. Hayaos Oya-Ko findet man in allen seinen Filmen wieder, beginnend bei Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde''K. Krolicki, ‘Drawing on Inspiration’ in The Sunday Age (eng.). 21 December 2001. Tatari - Der Konflikt 200px|right 200px|right Der Konflikt zwischen Natur und Mensch wird an Ashitaka und Eboshi deutlich. Ashitakas Emishi-Stamm verehrt die Kamis. Daher verbeugen sich Hii und weitere Stammesmitglieder vor Nago und bitten ihn darum seinen Zorn nicht an ihrem Dorf auszulassen. Eboshi hingegen bekämpft die Kamis mit Feuerwaffen. Hayao bedient sich dieses Konfliktes, um zu zeigen, dass die Menschen die Liebe zur Natur vergessen haben und dabei sind die Natur, ihre Lebensgrundlage, zu zerstören. Eboshi repräsentiert den ZeitgeistInterview mit Hayao in Vallen & Thorpe 2002. Bei ihr haben der Fortschritt der Technik, der Waffen und der Bau der Städte eine höhere Priorität als die Erlösung und der Verbleib der Kultur. Der reine Naturgedanke oder Religion und der Glauben an das Übernatürliche wird somit verdrängt und steht in Kontrast zu der Meinung des Emishi-Stammes. Trotz alldem zeigt sie Mitgefühl für die Menschen und sorgt sich um sie, wie es z. B. bei der Ausgestoßenen Osa der Fall war. Dies zeigt, dass ihr Handeln im Film nicht durchaus böse ist, sondern sie lediglich den Neuzeitgedanken (Beispiel ) widerspiegelt. Am Ende des Films erholt sich die Natur wieder und Eboshi selbst öffnen sich sinnbildlich ihre Augen und sie erkennt, dass das Paradies und die Schönheit der Natur eigentlich immer vor ihrer Haustür vorzufinden waren. Dass Kriege und Fortschritt nicht die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben sind, zieht sie als Lehre aus ihrem HandelnThe Way of the Kami (eng.), Lucy Wright, abgerufen 01.06.2014. Diese Thematik wird weiter im ''Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland vertieft. Dualismus des Hasses Mäßigung der Technologie-Verwendung Hayao Miyazaki will keinesfalls den Einsatz von Technologien verbieten. Vielmehr gibt er in einem Interview den Rat Technologien in Mäßigung einzusetzen. So sollte man nicht die Natur durch übermäßigen Einsatz von Elektronik zerstören. Denn der übermäßige Einsatz kann für die Menschen ungeahnte katastrophale Folgen haben, was durch die Dämoniseriung dargestellt wird『「もののけ姫」はこうして生まれた。』 (jp.), Seite 76 f.. Wie sehr der Mensch bemüht ist die Natur zu zerstören, letztendlich findet die Natur neue Wege um zu überleben. Sie wird sich dann mit Naturkatastrophen an den Menschen „rächen“. Tod einer Gottheit , was nicht mit dem Nirvana aus dem Buddhismus zu vergleichen ist. Der Waldgott hat seine irdische Existenz verloren und wandert in den Yomi. Was Ashitaka nun genau gemeint hat, findet ihr unter Tod des Waldgottes.}} Siehe auch *Baumgeister *Kami *Waldgott Einzelnachweise ja:%E3%82%82%E3%81%AE%E3%81%AE%E3%81%91%E5%A7%AB#.E7.89.A9.E8.AA.9E.E3.81.AE.E6.A7.8B.E6.88.90 Kategorie:Analyse